Firefly
by Starwood93
Summary: When Tygra finally pushes Lion-o over the edge, will Pumyra be the one who'll bring him back to sanity?


**Firefly**

"You're not doing that right." Tygra said as he watched over Lion-o's shoulders as he worked on the Thundertank.

"Go away Tygra" Lion-o replied trying not to through his wrench at him.

"You're still not doing it right." Lion-o was fed up with Tygra telling him what to do and how to do it. Lion-o was King after all. Tygra should learn to show him just a bit of respect even if he was the younger brother.

"Fine do it yourself," Lion-o growled as he hit Tygra in the chest with the wrench he was holding. Lion-o walked away from the Thundertank and into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" Panthro called after him.

"Anywhere away from him!" Lion replied heading straight into the woods never looking back. He couldn't take it any more Tygra was pushing his buttons more than usual. Normally it would only get Lion-o in the fighting mood, but with Pumyra around it was completely different. Pumyra did anything he asked without complaint. Lion-o liked someone actually respecting him without orders from Jaga and without criticism.

Tygra turned to go after him when Panthro grabbed him by the collar. "Oh No someone is staying to help me fix my baby."

"What's going on out here?" Pumyra asked handing a canteen of water to Panthro.

"Oh nothing," Tygra smiled as Cheetara handed him his canteen.

"Where's Lion-o?" Pumyra asked not believing for a second that there wasn't anything wrong. She may be new to the team, but Pumyra had been there long enough to know that if Tygra was smiling and Cheetara hadn't been the reason, he'd pissed Lion-o off one way or another.

"Tygra was getting on him again." Panthro said after finishing his canteen and starting back to work on the Thundertank.

"I'm beginning to realize this happens a lot doesn't it?" Pumyra looked to Tygra and Cheetara. Tygra was smiling and Cheetara looked embarrassed.

"Nah not too often," Tygra replied winking at Cheetara, who still looked embarrassed.

"Speak for yourself lover boy." Panthro called from under the Thundertank.

"Well I'm going to take him his water where did he go?" Tygra just pointed in the direction of the woods. Pumyra silently walked on till she found Lion-o's armor and shirt sitting next to a log by the stream.

"Lion-o?" Pumyra called receiving no answer. She looked around making sure he wasn't playing a joke on her.

"Lion-o where are you?" She heard the water part and turned to see Lion-o popping out of the water.

"Pumyra how long have you been standing there?" He asked as he emerged from the stream.

"Not long, I brought you your water." She held out the canteen to him and he gladly took it and drank its contents greedily. It was while he was drinking Pumyra really started to notice Lion-o. He was tall, well built like a warrior should be, but his eyes were so different. All of the thundercats except for Lion-o had golden eyes, but Lion-o's were blue. It was those eyes that convinced her she could trust him in the Pit, those same eyes that convinced her not to kill him.

"Is something wrong?" It was then that Pumyra realized she had been staring.

"No nothing." Pumyra walked toward the stream trying to hide her blush.

"You sure you're turning red?" Lion-o asked getting closer to her to examine her face. Lion-o placed his hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

"I'm fine," She assured him as he stepped even closer to her making her blush even more. Pumyra backed up to where she was at the edge of the stream. Lion-o followed her. He got so close Pumyra stepped to the side and Lion-o went plummeting back into the stream. Pumyra tried to fight the urge to laugh but failed. This resulted in a scowl from the soaked lion in front of her. He mumbled something she couldn't here over her laughter.

"What?" she asked finally calming down from her spectacle.

"I said the least you could do is help me up." He held his hand up for her to take.

"Fine here you… LION-O!" As soon as he grabbed her hand Pumyra found herself falling into the water as well.

"Hey!" Lion-o yelled as she splashed him.

"You did that on purpose!" Pumyra growled splashing him again.

"Well who's laughing now," Lion-o chuckled as he splashed her back. This resulted in a counter attack from Pumyra who finally started enjoying the water.

"Well that was fun," Lion-o said as they sat against a log after their twenty minute water battle which only ended because Pumyra got water up her nose and couldn't stop sneezing and Lion-o had to drag her out of the water.

"Sounds like you needed a laugh." Pumyra said handing the water canteen back to Lion-o.

"What do you mean?" He asked before he took a drink himself.

"Well Panthro told me about Tygra pestering you again. " Immediately a dark aura fell over Lion-o like he wanted to rip someone's head off. It was the first time out of battle that Pumyra had ever seen Lion-o truly mad.

"Oh so you know?" His tone of voice had completely changed from the Lion-o she knew it was like when Tygra got under his skin he was a completely different person.

"Why do you let him get to you so badly?" It took Lion-o a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Because he was always the favorite, always better than me at everything, always got everything I ever wanted, He did it on purpose all because of this." Lion-o picked up the Sword of Omens and looked at it then returned it to its sheathe.

"Tygra wanted to be King?" Pumyra could believe it. Tygra always thought his ideas were better than Lion-o's.

"He said the day I was born He had the two most important things in his life taken away from him, His kingdom and his mother." Pumyra looked at him for a moment. Lion-o had softened a lot at the mention of his mother.

"How did you're birth do that?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Lion-o looked at her then back to the stream.

"Tygra was adopted so the day I was born he could no longer be king."

"And your mother?" Pumyra asked leaning closer to him.

"She died giving birth to me." Lion-o let a tear fall from his eyes. Pumyra could tell he rarely spoke about this. She had never seen him even close to crying no matter what. Pumyra wiped the tear away from his face and Lion-o covered her hand with his own. He held it there for a minute then pulled it away and kissed the palm of her hand. He then wraps her on a hug and buries his head in her neck. Lion-o realizing what he's just done, blushes and leans back to look Pumyra in the face.

"Now who's turning red?" Lion-o started to pull away unsure if she was uncomfortable or not. She just pulled him closer. They were so close to each other there was no space between their bodies. It was if their bodies fit together perfectly. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me," Pumyra didn't have to be told twice. The second Pumyra's lips were on his Lion-o knew he was a goner; he knew things could never be the way they were before. There was no way he could ever voice it in words. But Lion-o knew exactly how much passion she lived with. It was a lot more than he ever thought was possible. When Lion-o pulled away he laid his forehead against hers. "You know that wasn't an order."

"I know." She smiled at him. A true smile not her normal smirks she'd show here and there. It was one he'd never seen before but hoped to see a lot more of. A flicker of light caught Lion-o's attention and he looked around Pumyra's head to see what it was.

"Fireflies?" Pumyra looked around and saw thousands of the little creatures flying all around them.

"It must have gotten later than we thought." Lion-o bent to pick up his shirt and armor to return them to his body. "I like fireflies their so carefree, wild, beautiful, caring, strong…"

"Somehow I think you're not talking about fireflies." Lion-o said attaching the gauntlet back on his belt, and offering a hand to Pumyra.

"The best part of all is their light it shines brighter than all the others and can attract people to them." She looked at Lion-o and smiled that smile again it made his heart skip a beat. He engulfed her in another hug and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright firefly let's get back to the other's before they send a search group for us."

"You do realize I was talking about you right?" She gave him a look that made him want to smile.

"Of course but you attracted me so that makes you my firefly right?" Pumyra had never thought of it that way.

"I guess it does" She smiled again and Lion-o couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her back to the Thundertank, which meant back to eternal teasing and disrespect but that didn't matter anymore. He had his Firefly and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

My first Lion-o Pumyra FanFiction. give me some reviews always could do with some improvement


End file.
